


it was me who got it wrong (but fuck its good to see you)

by lesbianjeongyeon



Series: your heart is all i own (and in your eyes you're holding mine) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School Reunion AU, Minor Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianjeongyeon/pseuds/lesbianjeongyeon
Summary: a high school reunion tumblr prompt that led to a full fledged au.----we could dance, but i can't dance.maybe we could stick to holding hands?and lets raise a glass and forget the past.if we keep on drinking, we gonna fall back in love.





	

There’s a certain kind of nostalgia that comes with resurfacing old memories. Specifically ones cringe worthy enough to be labeled as high school. 

Flings, homework, finals, spirit week, flings again, dating, heartbreak, dating again, heartbreak again, winter formal, prom, senior year, dating again, finally having that one person who finally means something, prom again, heart break one more time, graduating, never looking back.

Maggie Sawyer remembers it like it was yesterday. Like she hasn’t lived through the stagnant air of her bunk at the academy, like Gotham wasn’t gruesome and misleading and every distasteful thing that one could think of when you think of dirty cops. like the fresh air of National City isn’t something she lives in now. like ten years hadn’t past, and yesterday she was standing in a locked room late at night, kissing Alex Danvers on the mouth.

Alex Danvers who has grown into a beautiful women. Alex Danvers who has brought a date to this reunion. A woman. A female date to this reunion. Alex Danvers who yelled at Maggie because she pressed too hard and too fast for her to come out, Maggie who remembers how scared Alex was to tell her mother because just another thing that Kara has over her. Being normal.

Alex who was everything Maggie swore to never date when she danced out of the closet at _fourteen_  years old in Blue Springs, right before the moved to Midvale. everything that that Maggie wasn’t. She is now, she is, she is, she is.

Maggie eyes her date, _small_. Smaller than Maggie herself, but she’s in dress blues - so she’s military - and Maggie can’t help but feel inadequate. She doesn’t know why, she hasn’t spoken to Alex since the night they broke up right before prom. but they hold hands and laugh and smile, and alex lights up at every thing the woman says and Maggie feels a pang of jealousy.

that could have been them, if Maggie hadn’t said things she regretted. if Maggie hadn’t pushed, if Maggie hadn’t said maybe waiting wasn’t worth it. Alex danvers was always worth it. 

Maggie drops her gaze to the little tag on her shirt. everyone’s got this horrendous tag, with their name, their city and what they do for a living, some don’t say anything, because some are stay at home families, some live off their little beach town money. But boy is Maggie Sawyer shocked when it doesn’t say doctor, phd, pediatrician, something, everything Alex Danvers talked about her senior year. No, it says, and Maggie almost chokes. Specialized PhD. Bio-Engineer. 

Maggie's palm sweats as she just thinks of hers. NCPD Detective. The youngest ranking detective but it doesn’t say that. Maggie wonders if Alex had to pay something special to get her name tag to be so specific, and then she remembers. There’s a few awards tonight, for most achieved. Most predictable. Most remembered. 

There's one for Jackson Myers, most commendable. Died saving three children from a collapsing building last month right before this. And that was the only that hadn’t been a joke. She must have gotten one of them. For something so specific on her name tag.

Alex danvers, _most achieved_ , she muses. She’s not really surprised if she’s right.

Alex danvers, finally catches Maggie staring, and Maggie chokes on her drink, when she realizes the smile and wave is directed at her. she only barely recovers. Tugging on her faux leather jacket. Huffing as she wished she had something stronger than the semi decent wine they had brought into this little party.

She wishes Alex didn’t drag over her woman either. But she does, and maggie internally cringes at how giddy Alex looks.

“Sawyer! Hey!” 

She talks like the last words to each other hadn’t completely broken each others hearts, and what’s worse, is now it really breaks Maggie’s heart. ten years, and she can’t move on, but alex has. 

“Uh, hey Danvers. Alex. Nice seeing you here. Wasn’t sure you’d come?”

“My mom still lives in town, like she’d let me miss it. plus Kara was on committee for it, she’d be devastated if I didn’t come.”

Alex shares a knowing look with the woman, and Maggie feels left out. Her forced smile falling slightly.

“Speaking of, since this one’s going to forget. Major lane -”

“Lucy Lane. Don’t let her big head get to you. She’s Kara’s fiancé. And the only person I could get to come with me tonight.” 

Alex’s face flushes a little, but Maggie can barely figure out why because she’s already releasing a breath out that she had no idea she was holding.

“Listen, if you hadn’t already talked up this girlfriend of yours that had the audacity of dumping you on Thanksgiving, we wouldn’t be having this issue of me playing the fake girlfriend. Your lucky your sister likes you enough to lend me for the night.”

“You don’t understand the promises I had to make, the amount of potstickers I just bought. And that was before the seven minute promise I made not to kiss you.”

“I know that was hard for you, Danvers.”

“Pft.”

Maggie’s become relaxed, and almost amused at the exchange suddenly. and suddenly she feels very brave. Suddenly feels like every achy feeling she was having, that pang of jealousy has disappeared.

“So, what I’m hearing is. After this shit show of a reunion. You’re free for drinks to catch up, Danvers?”

Alex stutters to a stop on whatever argument she was about to start with _lucy_ once again. her eyes wide, and jaw dropped. Making Maggie’s grin wide.

“I - yes - um - yeah.”

Maggie tries not to laugh when she hears Lucy say _get ‘em slugger_ as she slinks away with an excuse to get the three of them hopefully something stronger to drink until then.

**Author's Note:**

> send your questions to @sawyerdnvers on tumblr.


End file.
